Drive Thru
by Stupid Cow
Summary: The Host Club is hungry and Tamaki suggests something commoner called a "Drive Thru." Oneshot.


**Pairing:** None

**Genre:** Humor

**Warning(s):** None

**Summary:** The Host Club is hungry and Tamaki suggests something commoner called a "Drive Thru."

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club D;. But maybe someday, who knows? (Yeah right...-_-)

**Author's Note:** LOLOLOL, this came to me when we were at McDonald's. I was like, I wonder how the Host Club would act if they were at a Drive Thru xD.

**Drive Thru**

The sleek silver Toyota Camry drove the seven Host Club members down the street, searching for what Tamaki called "commoner events." Note the quotation marks.

"It's so cramped in here," Hikaru complained as he was squished between Haruhi, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey.

"Nonsense!" Tamaki exclaimed in the passenger seat as Kyouya was driving.

It was Kaoru's turn to complain now, "Why couldn't we take a limo?"

"Because! Um...Because I had to buy a cheap commoner car!" He claimed, though the model was brand new, made this year, and certainly not cheap. Not to "commoners" anyway.

"But you don't have your driver's license," Kyouya stated dryly.

It was true - why did the Host Club president even need such a thing as a car? In a single phone call, the Suoh heir could get a limo and chauffeur in minutes, as well as the other members aside from Haruhi.

With determination in his eyes, he promised to them all, "I will learn to drive a car such as this!" After a moment of thinking, he revised his saying, adding, "...someday."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. Obnoxious, annoying, foolish, idiotic Tamaki.

Honey spoke up, "I'm hungry, Kyou-chan. Let's go home."

Mori grunted, agreeing with his cousin.

Kyouya sighed, "We've been driving for an hour. It would take another hour to get back, plus the time to get more gas." The gas level was getting lower as he predicted.

A bright light bulb flashed in Tamaki's head as an idea came to him, his violet eyes shining.

"I read somewhere that there was something called a 'fast food restaurant' and a 'drive thru,' maybe we could eat there...?" He ended his sentence as a question as he tilted his head to look at his "daughter," Haruhi.

She shifted uncomfortably, "Well, I...I guess." She pointed to the right. There's a McDonald's right there and a Drive Thru."

"Kyouya! Kyouya! Turn!"

He sighed and sent Haruhi a look that sent chills down her back.

"Senpai, stop," she commanded as his window got close to the speaker.

"Welcome to McDonald's! How may I help you?"

Haruhi pointed, "There's the menu and the prices. Just tell her what you want."

Tamaki's eyes widened even more. "It's amazing what commoners could thinking of! Simply amazing!"

Since Tamaki had been blabbering on about the "amazing inventions commoners have created," the natural rookie placed her order.

"I'd like a Big Mac combo, please. Coke."

"Alight, is there anything else?"

"..."

"Hello?"

Haruhi poked the twins. "Order something!"

The two looked at each other, at the menu, then back to each other again, smirking.

"We'd like the 10-piece chicken nuggets - " Hikaru began.

" - and a large fries with tea," Kaoru finished.

"Mhmm. Anything else?"

"I want a cheeseburger!"

They all looked at Tamaki. "I want sushi!"

"...we don't have sushi here."

"_Senpai_. Order something from the _menu_."

Tamaki blinked. "Oh." His eyes flickered to the menu. "The...the Quarter Pounder?"

"Okay. Is that a - "

She was cut off by Kyouya who was getting impatient. " - No. I'd like a salad and a large coffee."

"Fine. Anything else?" It was obvious that the girl was getting irritated.

"Yes. I want my change back," Kyouya replied. Completely serious.

"...pull up, please."

Kyouya did so, pulling up to the small window which the girl worked. She poked her head out of the window and gasped as one cool raven-haired boy, one arrogant blonde, two auburn-haired twins, a little boy holding a bunny, a tall boy, and a feminine boy appeared in a nice car. Her eyes went wide when she realized that those boys had been the ones that had been ordering.

_Kyaaa~ They're so beautiful. Maybe I can get their numbers._

Swiftly, Kyouya pulled in the bags of food and handed her money saying, "Keep the change."

_Or not._

Meanwhile, the Host Club sorted out the orders, Big Mac for Haruhi, 10-piece chicken nuggets for the devilish twins, cheeseburger for Honey, Quarter Pounder for the idiotic king, and the salad for Kyouya.

Tamaki unwrapped his own burger and took a bite.

His face turned pale.

Then it turned gray.

Then it turned purple.

"I-It tastes g-g-great..."

"Senpai. If you don't want it, I'll take it."

"N-no, I want it. I do."

She brought the Big Mac to her mouth and took a bite. It didn't taste that bad, did it? It just tasted like a regular burger.

She watched Tamaki put his Quarter Pounder down.

He didn't pick it up ever again.

**Author's Note:** xD Well, I liked it even though it didn't have any romance in it. It's weird that I'm writing more humor now, and I'm writing much more. This took me like what, one hour? That's pretty quick, it usually takes like at least two hours for me to finish a fic. I hope it wasn't too rushed :).

Review please~ They are so appreciated.


End file.
